


Basement Musings

by Bwg71



Category: Homeland
Genre: musings, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwg71/pseuds/Bwg71
Summary: Some thoughts and imaginings inspired by early season 6.... What might go through their minds from time to time. May or may not write more... Not sure yet....





	

He was always good at waiting. It was part of the job. A big part of the person he had been: patient, unfaltering, reliable. So it serves him well now... What else is there to do? But sit. Wait. 

Wait? For fucking what? 

He has nothing to do. Nowhere to go. No one to see, no one that wants to see him. And why should there be....

So he sits. In the murky gloom, with only his thoughts for unwelcome company. Can't be bothered to turn on a light. Is even less bothered to get up and cook himself something. Hell, there's no food there anyway, and could he even manage it if there was? He'll have to sort something out sooner or later, though... Or maybe it would be best for everyone if he just... Didn't. 

He hears their footsteps overhead. Hers, he knows them well: those purposeful, 'don't fuck with me' strides. And now, the little girl's. Lighter. More random. Then laughter. 

An unwanted thought snakes its way around (what's left of) his mind. Why the fuck did she bring him here? Why has she stayed, all this time? With him. What's _left_ of him.

Quinn closes his eyes and tries to shut the sound out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, hope that these imaginings help to fill the gaps between episodes. 
> 
> Please feel free to give constructive criticism and tips, all gratefully received. And please feel free to use anything as a prompt. The more fic, the better.


End file.
